Beacon Hill's Guardian Angels
by SoulMatesOTP
Summary: Idea from what could happen during final episodes. Hopefully won't happen. Stydia, Scydia Brotp, Mcmartinski, McCall Pack. The McCall Pack and the Hunters face off in the final battle. The Supernatural vs The Humans. What happens when Lydia gets a banshee premonition. Who will die? Who will win the battle?


_After episode 6x16 I just had this idea of what could happen in the next couple episodes (definitely won't happen though I pray to God) I love sad, morbid, angsty fics, so here's one for you lovely people._

* * *

Gunfire. All she can here is gunfire. Bullets shooting the wall behind her and them flying past her head.

Lydia looks around her, at her friends; Scott, in his werewolf form slashing at the hunter in front of him, alpha red eyes wide and bright, fangs out as he roars with anguish and anger. Malia is next to him in her werecoyote form. Her demeanour shows bravery but her bright blue eyes show what everyone is actually feeling; fear. Behind them, Theo and Liam fight off a female hunter together, they work best as a team. The Sheriff and Chris Argent shooting at those who attempts to hurt the people they love, Allison would be proud of her father.

As Lydia is looking at her friends in battle, she gets this sinking feeling, as though a brick just landed in her stomach. She knows it's a banshee feeling, no doubt, but it's different this time. Other times she gets these feeling or premonitions, she feels a pull, like a magnetic pull, forcing her to someone else, to someone about to die. This premonition, however, does not feel like a magnetic pull, forcing her to someone else, it's like all the walls, everything around her is closing in on her, suffocating her.

Suddenly, Lydia hears someone screaming her name; it's Scott. She turns to look at him and all she can see is worry in those bright red eyes. Lydia then looks ahead of her and she sees him. The hunter with his machine gun, looking and pointing right at Lydia.

Lydia inhales as much air as she can and opens her mouth wide to scream, but before a single note comes out, the hunter is smiling and she suddenly knows why. She knew she was predicting her own death but she didn't know it'll come this quick.

She starts to feel pain coming from her abdomen and then all she could feel is numbness as she falls to the ground. Lydia feels a pair of arms go around her and see it's Scott. He brings her as far away from the commotion as he can, which isn't very far.

It's getting hard to breathe for her as she smiles up at a crying Scott.

"Lydia, hold on for me okay, please." He begs as Malia comes in front of us to protect us from the battle still going on.

"Scott, Stiles! I need Stiles." Lydia splutters out. "Call him for me. Please."

"I already have before it all began, he should be here soon, so you have to hold on." Scott says as he tries to motivate Lydia to stay alive.

"I don't think I can… I'm starting to feel tired now Scott."

Suddenly they both hear a car skid to a halt. They both look up and see the incredibly familiar blue jeep. Lydia smiles at the sight of it. She can hear him calling out for her and Scott but it sounds very distant now.

Scott calls out his name in desperation. "STILES! Stiles!"

Lydia can hear running footsteps coming towards her and the next thing she knows she's I his arms. Stiles' arms. Her safe place. Her home. And suddenly, she doesn't feel scared anymore, she feels happy.

"Oh God! Lydia! LYDIA! Stay awake for me baby! Stay awake, don't close your eyes, okay?" Stiles quickly says.

He turns to Scott, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I-I-I don't know dude, it all happened too fast."

This feels like the appropriate time for Lydia to speak up.

"Hey," Lydia reaches up and touches Stiles' face, "Hey, you came."

"Of course I did, silly. I'll always come home. For you. Lydia you are my home."

"And you're mine too," Lydia whispers out.

Stiles is crying, eyes full of tears and it breaks her heart to see him upset.

"Shh, Stiles, don't cry." Lydia moves her hands from the side of his face to wipe his tears. "I knew."

"Knew what? What did you know Lydia?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"That I was going to die. Stiles, I felt it."

"No, Lydia, no! You're not going to die-"

"Yes, I am-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Stiles, I'm the banshee remember? I know these things."

"But-but we only just got together, I've waited 10 years to be with you and we're finally together. I'm not losing you. Not now. Not ever. You're not dying."

All Lydia could do in that moment was just smile up at him with slow single tears running down the side of her face.

"Stiles…you might not have been my first love or my first crush, or my first best friend. But you were the first guy who saw me. The real me. Under all the fake. You knew. And that meant more to me than you could ever know. You made me feel like I could be myself, to show off my intelligence, to open up to people. You opened my eyes, Stiles Stilinski. You opened my heart. And over time, Stiles, you became my heart. You became the other half of myself that I've always felt was missing. My emotional tether. My partner in crime. The love of my life. After time, you became my sounding board, my best friend, my soulmate. You're my last love Stiles. And God, do I wish that we had more time together. But I know we don't. You need to know how much you mean to me, okay? Stiles, you have made me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world. You make me believe, you make me confident, you make me brave and you make me happy. I love you Stiles Stilinski. And I always will."

Stiles' body shakes with heavy sobs as he leans over and kisses Lydia in a soft but meaningful way. Like their first kiss… He whispers into her lips "I love you," and again in her ear and again in her long strawberry blonde hair. He looks into her big green eyes and notices her eyes are still. Body limp.

"No. No, no, no! Lydia, no! Baby look at me! No! Please Lydia! No!"

Stiles then feels a presence over him, Scott.

Scott kneels down on the other side of Lydia, tears streaming competingly down his cheeks. He is human again. Scott looks at Lydia and strokes her hair and then shifts his finger over her eyes to close them.

The three of them. Scott, Stiles, Lydia. Been there from the start. The three of them together defeated; Alpha Peter, Kanima Jackson, Darach Jennifer, Alpha Pack, Nogitsune, Onis, Berzerkers, The Beast, Ghost Riders and now The Hunters have been defeated. The three of them, the three best friends. Now two remain. The two it all started with. Now both their girls are gone. Gone but not far away because standing beside the boys is the strawberry blonde banshee and brown haired warrior. Both died to protect their friends. Both died in the love of their lives arms.

Now Beacon Hills have two Guardian Angels, and so does the boys.


End file.
